


Electric Death

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dave is being a nice bastard, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: Dave steals something from Agent Jill Morris and she is pissed.
Kudos: 10





	Electric Death

Electric Death: The Story of a Philadelphia Serial Killer

Author's Note: This takes place after Limelight and prior to Damaged in Season 3. Since the first time I saw the episode I felt that Dave wouldn't rest until he found a way to save Agent Morris from herself. This is my interpretation of what he did next.

_"For we pay a price for everything we get or take in this world; and although ambitions are well worth having, they are not to be cheaply won." Lucy Maud Montgomery (1874-1942)_

"You son of a bitch," she screamed as the door slammed loudly against the glass wall. "I knew you were heartless but I didn't think you would stoop this low!"

David Rossi, FBI legend and profiler extraordinaire, finished writing his entry into the file on his desk before closing it and slowly looking up at the woman who was seething in front of him.

"How dare you?" she accused as he continued to sit in silence. "First you get me transferred to Podunk, Minnesota and then you do this!"

She reached into the bag that hung over one shoulder and pulled out a rectangular object throwing it onto the desk in front of him. The object, a book, knocked over a picture frame before careening across the file and smacking Dave in the chest.

"I wouldn't say that Minneapolis is anywhere close to Podunk," he replied softly.

Dave pushed the book away from him not even glancing at it as he watched the woman in front of him. He didn't need to look at it to know why she was so mad. Agent Jill Morris from the Philadelphia office had been vying for years to find a case that would make her famous, something that would make her a household name just like he had. And she had found it in an abandoned storage unit.

Dave had tried to warn her, tried to tell her that it wasn't worth the heartache but she wouldn't listen. And so, he did the one thing he hoped would save her.

"You stole my book!"

He sighed and sat back in his chair. A careful smile crept across his lips. "You must not be as good as you thought if you didn't see that happening."

A genuine tear glistened in the corner of her eye. "I should write a book about you. I'll tell the whole world what a wretched son of a bitch you are."

"You should," he nodded. "Please do. I'm sure it would only make more people buy my books."

"Fuck you!" she shouted in frustration. "I hope you rot in hell!"

She stormed out of the office with as much furor as she had when she came in. The entire bullpen crew watched her exit then turned to each other with raised eyebrows. Dave watched as she disappeared from view knowing deep in his heart that he had done the right thing.

His view was obscured as unit Chief Aaron Hotchner walked past the window and stopped in the doorway.

"Do I want to know?" he asked cautiously.

Dave looked at his friend and shrugged then picked up the book left on his desk and handed it to Aaron.

Aaron read the title of the book out loud, "Electric Death: The Story of a Philadelphia Serial Killer by David Rossi." He glanced up at his friend and co-worker. "No wonder she's pissed, you stole her thunder."

"I didn't want to," Dave replied with reluctance.

"No?" Aaron replied raising one eyebrow. "This will probably be your next best seller."

Dave rubbed his face with both hands. "Probably. I don't really care. I didn't write it for the notoriety or the money."

"Then why did you write it?" Aaron asked his voice laced with concern.

"To save her," Dave choked out in a whisper.

Aaron stared at Dave for a moment. He glanced over his shoulder at the people in the bullpen as his hands tightened around the book he still held. His eyes dropped to the unread tome then slowly rose back to his friend. He slowly smiled. "You're a good man David Rossi."

Dave snorted as he sat up and reached for the pile of folders on the corner of his desk. "Don't tell anyone, they'll think you're crazy."

Aaron's smile widened. He held out the book to Dave. "You want this?"

Dave shook his head. "Take it home. It will make a great fire starter."

"Thanks," Aaron replied. He hesitated a moment longer then silently walked back to his office.

Dave stared at the pile of folders in front of him not really seeing them. After a moment he reached past the folders and picked up the picture that had been knocked over. He stared at the smiling faces of the Galen children and nodded his head. It was time to save himself, time to solve a 20 year old mystery.


End file.
